KRISHO TERNYATA CINTA
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: SUHO sudah memiliki kekasih bernama CHANYEOL,, namun SUHO tidak tau kalau dirinya dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya sedari kecil,,, dia dijodohkan oleh anak teman orang tuannya bernama KRIS,, apa yang akan terjadi dengan kisah cinta SUHO dan CHANYEOL ? dan bagaimana perjodohannya dengan KRIS ?


**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**TITLE : TERNYATA CINTA**

**CAST : CHANHO / KRISHO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, YAOI, FRIENDSHIP & FAMILY.**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, maaf banget yang gak suka sama YAOI. Kalo emang ga suka dimohon jangan membacanya. Terus maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

Terus alur ceritanya dipandang dari mata saya saja atau AUTHOR POV ...

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan, Eomma." Tolak seorang Namja cantik, berkulit putih dengan tinggi sedang.

Sore ini diruang keluarga, sedang ada pembicaraan tentang sebuah pernikahan. Namun seorang anak laki-laki menolak permintaan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Suho-ya, Eomma dan Appa hanya ingin kamu mendapat pasangan hidup yang baik, itu saja." Jelas Appa Suho.

"Tapi Appa, apakah Chanyeol tidak baik untukku? Dia sangat sopan kan pada Eomma dan Appa selama ini. Terus apa yang salah dengan dia?."

"Dia tidak salah sayang, hanya saja kamu memang sudah dijodohkan dari kecil." Kali ini Eomma Suho yang menjelaskan pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Suho mulai menangis, dia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya galau harus memilih antara menuruti apa kata orang tuanya atau apa kata cintanya. Kalau memang dia sudah dijodohkan selama ini, untuk apa orang tuanya mengizinkan dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain?. Apakah salah jika kita menentukan sendiri siapa yang harus kita cintai atau tidak?. Kita berHak kan untuk menentukan itu?.

"Suho, mau coba lihat orangnya Eomma." Sontak keputusan tiba-tiba dari Suho membuat kedua Orang tuanya terkejut, iya, ini hanya sebuah akal muslihat Suho saja untuk kedua orang tuanya. Mana mungkin dia mau menerima orang asing masuk dalam hidupnya. Ini dilakukan hanya untuk membuat kedua orang tuannya senang, toh, dia hanya mencintai Suho seorang.

"Benarkah, sayang?." Tanya Eomma Suho memastikan. Suho mengangguk, bohong.

Eomma Suho tersenyum senang, "Baiklah sayang, Eomma akan menelpon keluarga Wu untuk makan malam bersama, dan kau bisa melihat Laki-laki yang akan menjadi Suamimu." Sekali lagi Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum, ada sebuah kebohongan terlukis disana. Namun orang tua Suho menganggap bahwa hati anaknya luluh, kenyataanya tidak seperti itu.

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

^^ Pukul 19.00 KST ^^

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat terparkir dihalaman kediaman keluarga Byun, ya, keluarga Baekhyun.

"Hei jeng, apa kabar?." Sapa Mrs. Wu yang tetap cantik diusianya yang sudah berumur.

"Baik Jeng, Makin cantik aja." Balas Mrs. Kim

"Jeng juga cantik."

"Apa kabar sahabat lama?." Sapa Mr. Wu pada Mr. Kim, sambil berelukan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kawan lama."

"Perkenalkan ini anakku, Kim Junmyun, kami memanggilnya Suho." Intro Mrs. Kim pada keluarga Wu.

"Wahh, Cantik ya pah." Puji Mrs. Wu

"Aku tampan tante bukan Cantik." Suho Sedikit kesal dirinya disebut cantik

"Hahahaa, tapi kau memang laki-laki yang cantik, Suho-ya." Tawa Mr. Wu

"Ngomong-ngomong anakmu dimana, Jeng?." Tanya Mrs. Kim, seseorang yang sedari tadi membuat Suho penasaran tak nampak batang hidungnya.

"Oh, dia ad kok, nah itu dia." Seseorang bertubuh jangkung dan berwajah tampan dengan kaos dan celana Jeans putih berjalan dan tersenyum pada semua orang dan berhenti pada Suho.

DEGGG

"_Killer Smile, mati aku."_ Batin Suho, agak terpesona dengan senyuman Namja itu. Seperti senyuman seseorang yang pernah ia kenal, entah siapa itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris." Kris memperkenalkan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Waahh, kamu tampan nak." Ujar Mr. Kim

"Anak Om cantik." Seru Kris, yang membuat semua orang tertawa, tidak dengan Suho yang pipinya langsung Blushing. Dia menunduk malu. Entah apa yang dia rasa saat ini.

"Ayo kita makan." Ajak Mrs. Kim

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

Pagi ini Suho bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dengan muka yang kusut, acara tadi malam benar-benar membuat hatinya kusut tak karuan, bayangkan saja materi yang dibicarakan hanyalah pernikahan dan pernikahan. Muak Suho mendengarnya, terlebih lagi dengan perlakuan Sok manis dari Kris padanya. Seolah-olah Kris sudah mengenal baik siapa Suho, bertemu saja baru sekali. Dan sialnya lagi, semalam itu tiba-tiba ada acara tukar cincin, ya bisa dibilang pertunangan mendadak. Ahh, Suho mana bisa menolaknya mentah-mentah didepan kedua orang tuannya, dia tidak tega menyakiti hati kedua orang tuannya. Dan, sekarang Cincin dengan inisial _"K & S Lover Forever"_ melingkar dijari manisnya. Ingin sekali Suho membuang jauh cincin menjijikan itu. Namun, lagi-lagi Suho tidak ingin membuat Kedua orang tuanya kecewa.

"Eomma, Appa aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Izin Suho pagi itu pada Orang tuanya.

"Kamu tunggu dulu sebentar." Cegah Mrs. Kim

"Emang kenapa Eomma?."

"Kris, mau mengantarmu sekolah."

"_Issh, lagi dan lagi, kenapa sih makhluk itu selalu saja mengganggu, tebar pesona sekali dia pada Orang tuaku."_ Rutuk Suho dalam hati. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pria itu. Untuk apa pula ada sebuah perjodohan yang dibentuk sejak mereka masih bayi, konyol sekali. Tak berapa lama Mobil Sport putih membunyikan Klakson didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Pagi Eomma." Sapa Kris pada Mrs. Kim

"_APA? Eomma? Isshh, dasar cari muka." _Batin Suho kesal.

"Pagi Chagi, sudah siap mengantar Calon isterimu?."

"Isshh, Eomma apaan sih, kita kan baru tunangan, kenal juga baru kemarin. Siapa tau dia bukan jodohku."

Mrs. Kim terkekeh "Dia jodohmu, Eomma yakin."

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

Sepanjang perjalanan Suho dan Kris hanya membisu seribu bahasa, Suho sebenarnya ingin sekali bicara pada Tunangannya itu, tapi dia tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakannya. Kenal juga baru semalam.

"Suho-ya." Satu kata keluar dari mulut Kris, sontak membuat Suho kaget.

"Iya, K-kris-Ssi." Suho, seperti orang bodoh saat Kris memanggilnya "Suho-ya" seperti ada sesuatu yang menghipnotis otaknya saat itu.

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, kita hanya beda 2 tahun. Panggil saja Kris, atau kalau kau mau Panggil saja 'Sayang'." Goda Kris, ada Seringai diwajahnya.

"Apa? Sayang? Ishh, tidak mau." Suho memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan sedetik keduannya saling tertawa, suasana pun menjadi cair.

"Hmm, kau sudah punya pacar?."

DEGG

Pertayaan yang simple namun sukses membuat hati Suho bagai terhujam seribu belati. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Suho, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Apakah dia harus jujur atau harus berbohong.

"Aku sudah punya." Jawab Suho asal. Tapi memang dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Ohh, nanti kenalkan dia padaku." Reaksi Kris santai. Suho tercengang dengan reaksi Kris tadi. Mau apa dia meminta Baekhyun mengenalkan Chanyeol padanya? Apa dia mau menghajar Chanyeol? Dan menyuruh Chanyeol menjauh dari calon isterinya? Entahlah.

"Kau mau apa minta dikenalkan dengan Kekasihku?."

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku hanya ingin tau saja siapa kekasihmu."

"Iya sudah."

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

"Sayang." Teriak Chanyeol langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu, Suho pun membalas Pelukkan kekasih yang sangat dia cintai itu. Ada perasaan yang aneh dihati Suho, disisi lain dia tidak ingin hati kekasihnya terluka karena mendengar rencana pernikahannya dengan Kris dari mulutnya sendiri tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa membohongi Kekasihnya dengan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja, padahal tidak.

"Hai juga Sayang."

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, ada apa?."

"Tidak ahh, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, sayang."

"Hmm, pasti kamu tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkanku ya? Hayo ngaku kamu."

"Aissh tidak, karena banyak tugas saja."

"Ahh bohong." Iya, Suho memang sedang berbohong, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada kekasihnya itu, pikirannya kacau.

"Nggak, beneran deh." Suho menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

Chanyeol tertawa namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah "Sayang itu Cincin apa?."

Wajah Suho langsung panik seketika mendengar itu, "Emm ini.. Emm Itu apa... Cincin dari Eomma."

"Masa sih?." Chanyeol menarik tangan Suho, melihat cincin itu penuh selidik. Terlihat sebuah tulisan terukir disana _"K & S Lover Forever"._

"Sudahlah sayang ini Cuma Cincin biasa." Suho menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Suho mencoba melepas cincin itu dari jari manisnya, namun sial cincin tu seperti ada Lem perekatnya, sulit dilepas.

"Tapi cincin itu terlihat aneh." Chanyeol masih penasaran dengan cincin itu.

GREBB

Suho memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba, itu dilakukan agar Chanyeol melupakan masalah cincin pertunangannya dengan Kris.

"Percayalah sayang, ini cincin biasa."

Chanyeol mempererat pelukan Suho, "Iya aku percaya padamu."

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

DREETTTTDDDDD

Ponsel Suho bergetar, satu pesan dari Mrs. Kim masuk

_**From : Eomma**_

_** 00997658*****_

_** Suho Sayang, nanti kamu dijemput Kris. Jangan pulang duluan.**_

"ASTAGA." Pekik Suho, saat berada diperpustakaan. Dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya karna takut mengganggu pengunjung yang lain. "Bagaimana ini?."

^^ Pukul 12.35 KST ^^

"Sayang, kita pulang bareng yuk?." Ajak Chanyeol merangkul bahu kekasihnya. Ketika mereka keluar gerbang sekolah.

Tak berapa lama Mobil Sport putih berhenti didepan mereka berdua. Kris keluar dari mobil. Keringat dingin keluar membasahi wajah Suho, panik. Ini benar-benar membuat pikiran Suho kacau, walaupun Kris sudah tau kalau dirinya memiliki Kekasih, namun Suho tidak ingin kalau Chanyeol tau dia sudah tunangan 'Mendadak' dan akan menikah segera, itu memusingkan.

"Ayo Suho-ya, kita pulang." Ajak Kris menarik tangan Suho.

"Eitss, kau siapa menarik tangan kekasihku?." Cegah Chanyeol yang merebut kembali tangan Suho dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Oh, kamu Kekasihnya Suho?. Kenalkan saya Kris, Saya Tunangan Suho." Kris mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Chanyeol. Iya, kata-kata dari Kris itu langsung membuat Suho dan Chanyeol tercengang.

"Maksudmu?." Chanyeol bingung, dia berkali-kali melempar pandang pada Kris dan Suho, minta penjelasan.

"Chanyeol, dia hanya..."

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padanya." Kris langsung menarik tangan Suho paksa sampai tubuh Suho menabrak dada Bidang Kris, dan langsung dipeluknya. Sontak lagi-lagi tindakan Kris, membuat pasangan kekasih itu kaget.

"Kris lepaskan." Suho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris, namun karena tenaga Kris lebih kuat, Suho pun kalah.

"Dia ini, Kim Junmyun adalah tunanganku, dan kami akan segera menikah."

"Menikah?." Chanyeol makin bingung dengan semua ini.

Kris tersenyum, dia menarik tangan kiri Suho dan mensejajarkan dengan tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan Cincin tunangan mereka. "Ini bukti kalau kita sudah bertunangan, dan bukti kalau Suho milikku."

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

"Maksudmu apa bilang seperti itu pada kekasihku?." Teriak Suho pada Kris, saat mereka tiba didepan rumah Suho.

"Aku hanya bilang kenyataan saja." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Kenyataaan? hei Tuan Wu Yi Fan, kita tunangan itu hanya karna kita dijodohkan dari kecil. Aku tidak kenal siapa kau, kau pun mungkin juga seperti itu. Tidak ada cinta diantara kita."

"Iya aku tau."

"Jadi jangan dengan PD-nya kau bilang aku milikmu. Didepan kekasihku pula. Ahh, stres."

"Karena kau memang milikku sekarang, besok dan selamanya, Junmyun-ah."

"Dan aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi." Sungut Suho.

"Dan Eomma yang pastikan itu akan menjadi kenyataan."

**- TERYATA CINTA –**

Tiba juga waktu yang diinginkan Orang tua Suho tapi sangat tidak diinginkan Suho, yaitu Pernikahan. Hari ini pernikahan Suho dan Kris diselenggarakan disebuah gedung mewah yang telah disediakan oleh kedua orang Tua Kris.

"Eomma, sekolah aku bagaimana?." Tanya Suho saat diruang ganti, wajahnya sedang di Make Up oleh seorang tukang Make Up yang dipesan khusus oleh Mrs. Wu, dia bilang ingin menantunya terlihat paling cantik dari semua para undangan.

"Eomma sudah izin kesekolahmu dan pihak sekolah mengizinkan, lagi pula kamu sudah kelas 3 SMA. Jadi sebentar lagi kamu lulus."

"Iya tapi..."

"Tolong ya jangan banyak gerakan, ini hasil karya saya bisa hancur." Protes tukang Make Up. Suho sekarang hanya diam saja, Mrs. Kim terkekeh, dia akan berterima kasih pada si tukang Make Up karna dia tidak perlu berdebat dengan anaknya dihari bahagia ini.

Acara pernikahan dimulai, kini Suho dan Kris saling berhadapan, Kris memakai Tuxedo putih nan Elegant, dan suho memakai gaun putih nan menawan. Awalnya Suho menolak memakainya, namun Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Wu memaksanya, mreka bilang seorang isteri harusnya terlihat cantik bukan terlihat tampan seperti suaminya, akhirnya Suho mengalah juga dan mengikuti keinginan mereka.

"Kau cantik." Bisik Kris, sukses membuat wajah Suho memerah karenannya.

"Kau juga Tampan." Entah perkataan itu berasal dari mana, langsung meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Suho tanpa disadarinya. Kris pun tersenyum senang.

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

"Kau tidur disofa aku tidur dikasur." Seru Suho saat mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang diberikan oleh orang tua Kris, saat acara pernikahan mereka usai.

"Enak saja aku ingin tidur dikasur."

"Issh, tidak boleh, aku yang tidur dikasur." Suho langsung masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintunya. Dia tidak peduli Kris mau tidur dimana pun, walaupun sekarang dia sudah sah menjadi Isteri Kris. Namun, dia tidak mencintai Kris. Suho mulai menghubungi Chanyeol, namun tidak ada respon darinya. Ini sudah kesekian ratus kalinya Suho mencoba namun tetap saja tidak ada respon dari kekasihnya itu. Suho memang sengaja tidak mengundang atau mengabari tentang acara pernikahannya pada Chanyeol, karena dia takut Chanyeol akan terluka. Dia sudah lelah dan tertidur.

^^ 00.35 KST ^^

Suho terbangun dari tidurnya, dia haus. Dia keluar dari kamarnya, saat ingin memasuki dapur dia melihat sosok terbaring disofa, Kris. Suho mendekati Kris yang tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka. Suho terkikik sendiri melihat suaminya yang sangat kilat dia kenal. Entah kenapa saat dia didekat Kris seperti ada memori yangmenyembul keluar dari kepalanya, sehingga dia melakukan bahkan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya. Dilepasnya sepatu Kris yang masih ia pakai, namun kaos kakinya tidak, karena Suho tidak ingin Kris kedinginan. Suho kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil sebuah selimut, kemudian dia menyelimuti tubuh Kris. Dipandangnya wajah Kris dari dekat, dia mengamati setiap lekuk Wajah Kris yang dia anggap sempurna itu.

"Entah aku harus menyesal atau malah aku harus bersyukur karena sudah menjadi Isterimu, Wu Yi Fan." Dikecupnya kening suaminya itu lembut, lagi-lagi sebuah memori memaksanya melakukan hal diluar kemauannya.

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

Pagi ini suho diantar sekolah oleh Kris, dia langsung saja berlari saat keluar dari mobil tanpa bicara apapun pada Kris. Hari ini dia ingin mencari Chanyeol, dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu, aneh memang seorang yang sudah menikah seperti dirinya tetap ingin menjalin cinta dengan orang lain. Suho mencari chanyeol dikelas namun tidak ada sosok chanyeol disana, dia mencari dikantin juga tidak ada. Suho terus mencari, sampai ditempat terakhir, Lapangan Basket. Suho melihat dua sosok manusia diujung sana, dia menerawang pandangannya, Chanyeol. Suho berlari kearah dua manusia itu.

"Chanyeol, akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Seru Suho dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku?." Hardik Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul seorang Namja cantik disampingnya.

"Aku mau menjelaskan semua, sayang."

"Sayang? Cih, kita sudah putus."

"Putus? Aku tidak pernah merasa kalau kita putus."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudah kau pergi dan tinggal dengan nyaman bersama suamimu."

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Air mata mulai menetes dipipi suho, dia sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dijelaskan. Bahkan untuk mengerti kenyataan hidup yang dia jalani pun dia tidak mengerti.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, dasar pembohong. Sudah cukup sakit yang kau berikan padaku dengan diam-diam bertunangan dengan orang lain dan sekarang menikah dengannya." Mata chanyeol memerah menahan emosinya.

"Tapi semua bisa aku jelaskan, Chanyeol."

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Baekhyun-ah ayo kita pergi kencan ditempat lain. Disini sudah tidak nyaman." Tukas Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Namja Cantik itu yang bernama Baekhyun. Tubuh Suho lemas, pikirannya kacau, air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya. Dia ingin sekali hari ini mati, dia ingin sekali tidak dilahirkan sebagai Suho, dia ingin sekali tidak mengenal Chanyeol, dan Kris. Yang sudah membuat hidupnya berubah seperti dineraka. Dia sudah ditinggal pergi kekasihnya dan sekarang dia harus hidup dengan seorang suami yang tidak dia cintai, hatinya sangat lelah.

**- TERNYATA CINTA –**

Suho berjalan tak tentu arah, dia berjalan kemana hatinya inginkan. Tanpa sadar ia sampai disebuah taman dengan 2 ayunan yang sudah usang dimakan usia, ayunan yang sudah berkarat dimana-mana namun masih kokoh jika diduduki. Suho mendekati Ayunan itu dan duduk disalah satunya. Dia mengingat sesuatu.

**^^ FlashBack ke 13 tahun yang LaLu ^^**

Seorang anak kecil menangis ditengah taman, dia menangisi es krim yang tumpah dirumput taman. Seorang anak kecil lainnya datang menghampiri, anak kecil dengan tubuh tinggi. Menjulurkan es krim ditangannya.

"Inih, buat kamu, cudah jangan nangis lagi."

"Kamu ciapa?."

"Namaku Klis, kamu?."

"Aku Cuho. Makacih ya es klimnya."

"Iya, cama-cama Cuho." Anak kecil yang bernama Kris itu mengelus sayang rambut anak kecil yang bernama Suho yang sedang asyik dengan es krim pemberiannya.

"Ih, kamu makan es klimnya belepotan."

"Maca cih?."

"Cini aku belsiin." Kris kecil membersihkan bibir Suho kecil, tanpa sengaja Kris Kecil mengecup bibir Suho Kecil, mata Suho kecil membulat kaget, wajahnya memerah.

"Hmm, bibilmu rasa setobeli, enak." Seru Kris kecil polos.

"Ih, Klis mah nakal." Suho kecil langsung menangis, Kris kecil yang merasa bersalah punlangsung memeluk Suho kecil.

"Cup Cup Cup, jangan nangis. Klis janji Klis bakal nikahin kamu."

"Klis janji ya?." Suho kecil memnghentikan tangisannya.

"Iya Kalo kita udah besal Klis akan menikah dengan Cuho, Klis janji." Angin semilir menemani dua anak namja kecil yang sedang berpelukan itu.

**^^ FlashBack OFF ^^**

"Ternyata kau disini." Suara Bas Kris membuyarkan lamunan akan memori masa lalu Suho dengannya. "Sedang apa kau disini sendiri, seperti anak ilang."

Suho melihat sosok tinggi itu lekat-lekat. Sosok yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya, sosok yang pernah berjanji menikahinya, sosok yang sekarang menjadi langsung bangkit dari ayunan itu dan memeluk erat sosok yang dulu ia kenal, ya, sosok yang dulu memberinya Es Krim, Sosok yang membuatnya berhenti menangis. Itulah memori yang selama ini menuntunnya melakukan tidakkan diluar kemauannya, memori indah tentan Cintanya dulu.

"Kau kenapa, Suho?."

"Kris, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Suho mempererat pelukannya, dengan senang hati Kris pun membalas pelukan suho.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Seperti janjiku dulu yang ingin menikahimu." Perlahan Suho melepas pelukannya, dia mendongak melihat wajah Kris.

"Kau masih ingat?."

"Sangat ingat, itulah kenapa aku tidak menolak perjodohan kita. Ternyata Tuhan yang menyatukan kita. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu kita tidak bertemu."

Suho tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi Isteri yang baik untukmu."

"Itu harus, bolehkah aku menagih sesuatu yang sudah lama ingin ku tagih dari isteriku?."

"Apa itu suamiku?."

Kris tersenyum lembut, "Ini." Dia menarik dagu Suho, dikecupnya Bibir Suho, merasakan setiap senti bibirnya. Suho pun membalas ciuman Kris, merasakan cinta disetiap kecupan yang diberikan Kris. Semilir angin malam menjadi saksi dua anak manusia yang saling memadu cinta.

**^^ 4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN ^^**

"Sayang ayo mandi, Appa hukum kalau kamu tidak mandi?."

"Thehun tidak mau mandi baleng Appa, Thehun maunya baleng Eomma." Anak kecil itu terus menghindar dari kejaran ayahnya.

"Eomma sedang sibuk mengurusi adikmu Tao."

"Lagian Appa, buat adik balu sih, aku kan jadi dicuekin Eomma, Huweee." Sehun menangis kencang.

"Cup Cup Cup, jangan nangis Sehun, Appa belikan Es krim, Ne?."

"Kris, sudahlah jangan memaksa kalau Sehun tidak mau mandi."

"Ini sudah siang Suho sayang, dia harus mandi, aku tidak mau anakku jelek tidak seperti Appa-nya yang tampan ini."

"Dasar super kepedean kau."

Diciumnya bibir Suho tiba-tiba, "Tapi kau cinta kan?." Diciumnya lagi bibir Suho.

"Huweeee, aku dicuekin." Sehun makin kencang menangis,

"Cup Cup Cup, sini Eomma gendong anak Eomma yang tampan ini." Suho mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun kedalam dekapannya. Sehun pun tenang.

"Sayang, kalau kita bikin satu lagi bagaimna?."

"Apa? Bikin lagi? Tidak mau. Dua saja sudah cukup merepotkan kau ingin nambah. Tidak mau." Suho menolak mentah mentah permintaan Kris.

"Tapi, biar ramai rumah kita sayang, Nambah lagi ya sayang?." Kris tetap merayu Suho.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak." Kris menarik dagu Suho dan mulai menciumnya mesra, mereka tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang ada digendongan Suho memperhatikan adegan dewasa itu.

"Bagaimana? Kita tambah lagi ya sayang?." Kris tetap tidak menyerah

"Coba kau izin dengan Sehun, kalau dia setuju aku juga akan setuju." Suho membuat Syarat.

Kris melihat anak lelakinya itu dan menggendongnya, "Sehun-ah, kau mau tidak punya adik lagi?."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?."

"nanti Thehun dicuekin lagi, ada dedek Tao Thehun dicuekin apalagi ada dedek lagi ntar Thehun jadi anak tiri, Huweee." Sehun menangis lagi,

"Cup Cup Cup, nanti kalo Sehun mau punya adik lagi, Appa belikan Es Bubble Tea yang banyak, gimana?."

"Benelan Apaa?." Mata Sehun berbinar-binar

"Iya beneran, gimana?."

"Iya, Thehun mau deh punya dedek lagi." Senyuman kemenangan terhias diwajah Kris.

"Dasar curang." Tukas Suho jengkel dengan akal Suaminya, Kris.

"Suho sayang, Siap-siap untuk nanti malam, ya." Bisik Kris sambil mengecup bibir Suho. dan dibalas oleh Suho dengan kecupan sayang.

**- THE END –**

**Hai Readers,,,**

**Ketemu lagi sama saya Hadhi ESP,,**

**Hahahah**

**Maaf ya kalo FF ini alurnya kecepetan, terus gak Nge-Feel,,**

**Soalnya bikinnya kilat...**

**Gara-gara liat moment CHANHO & KRISHO.. hihihiii**

**Terus juga gara-gara denger lagunya DAVICHI yg I MISS YOU TODAY...**

**Makasih juga buat Respon kalian untuk semua FF saya...**

**#sujudsyukur **

**Oiya,,**

**Tunggu ya Chapter 2 "FROM HOSPITAL IN LOVE" ...**

**Insya allah secepatnya di Post...**

**Mohon RCL ya readers...**

**Buat penyemangat saya..**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
